


Blue Skies, Red Days

by Hclxs



Series: 5+1 things [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canonical Character Death, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, F/F, Families of Choice, Hurt Nebula (Marvel), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lesbian Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Nebula & Tony Stark Friendship, Nebula (Marvel) Angst, Nebula (Marvel) Feels, Nebula (Marvel) Needs a Hug, One Shot, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Random & Short, Short One Shot, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 15:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20548655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hclxs/pseuds/Hclxs
Summary: Five people who walked in on Natasha and Nebula kissing and one time they didn't





	Blue Skies, Red Days

_Tony _

It didn't surprise him that Natasha and Nebula became close, with being raised in the Red Room and being raised by Thanos they understood certain things about each other in ways the others couldn't but it did surprise him when they started this weird assassin type of flirting. Or something, he wasn't sure what exactly it was.

They stayed up late talking, watched movies together( Nebula choose Star Wars over Star Trek much to Natashas delight and actually liked Disney and Pixar), they ate meals together and whoever was up first already had a cup of coffee for the other, and it became more and more rare that they weren't touching even if it was just knees knocking. Which is why he wasn't at all shocked when he walked in on them kissing.

He could tell the kiss was awkward and clumsy, Natasha hesitated to kiss Nebula and Nebula hesitated to kiss her back but after a moment or so Natashas hands were on Nebulas waist and Nebula had her hand in her hair, her metal arm stayed at her side until Natasha pulled back and brought it to her lips. The gesture obviously meant a lot because Nebula slowly moved her hand out of Natashas grasp and cuped her cheek with it. 

Tony wasn't sure if they knew he was there or not, they probably did but no one spoke of the moment but they kissed a lot more in front of him after that.

_Carol_

After the first year it was rare that Carol actually to visit Earth but when she did she always made sure to check in on Nat because she was pretty sure not many others bothered too. Steve moved to Brooklyn, Thor was establishing New Asgard, Okoye was ruling Wakanda, Rhodey was traveling and dealing with whatever the government threw at him, Rocket and Nebula were in space most of the time and Stark had a two month old daughter now and Banner had disappeared to his lab months ago.

The facility was quiet as usual when Carol walked in, it made her wonder how it was before the decimation, now it was almost always eerily silent and full of ghost. It was unsettling, she didn't know how Nat stood it sometimes Maybe peanut butter sandwich helped keep her sane, she ate them a lot.

Between the darkness of the building and the silence Carol almost didn't notice the two on the couch of the common room, Nebulas back was to her and one hand was in Nats hair and the other on her hip, Natasha had both hands on Nebulas face. They both seemed to sense her presence because they both pulled back at the same time and turned to her.

"Hey." Nat spoke casually, as if nothing had happened so Carol assumed Nat and Nebulas kissing had been going on for a long time. 

"Hey." Carol, smiled.

_Rhodey _

"Hey, Nat," Rhodey called out entering the kitchen. "I think I might have a lead on Barton and I brought Chinese."

Nebula quickly pulled back and turned around, clearly startled. "Rhodey." 

Rhodey stared at the two for a long moment, shocked her had interrupted what was clearly was clearly a pretty intense make-out session. "Sorry."

Natasha shook her head, laughing a little before speaking. "It's fine, I'll be right there." She placed a quick kiss to Nebulas lips which she quickly returned. "Be back in a minute."

Nebula nodded.

_Okoye _

Okoye watched the two for a few moments, figuring they'd realize she was there or her hologram was rather but that clearly wasn't happening anytime soon. 

Nebula pulled away only to bring her lips to Natashas neck, her hands making their way to pull her shirt off. Natasha let out a gasp, one hand on Nebulas back and othet other starting to unbutton her pants. It was getting heated fast so Okoye cleared her throat. 

The two quickly pulled apart and turned to her, their faces flushing.

"If you two are finished," Okoye said, with an amused smirk. "There are some matters I'd like to discuss."

_Clint_

Clint was the last person to know about the relationship but he was MIA for five years so it made sense, it was no secret Nat liked girls but it surprised him when he walked in on some sort of goodbye kiss as they were suiting up for the mission, it was long and deep and full of emotion, the kiss saying everything they weren't saying out loud. Clint smiled to himself and turned to walk away, giving his best friend some privacy with her girl.

He was happy for her, it was obvious they loved each other and it wasn't a random fling. 

Maybe Nat would bring her home one day.

_\+ One_

Two days after Tonys funeral Clint deiced to bring Nebula home to meet his family.

"What if they don't like me?" Nebula stared at the farm house after she got out of the car, a door slamming in the background.

"Did you love her?" Clint walked around the car to stand at her side just as Laura was coming into view, the kids trailing behind her. 

Nebula nodded. "Yes."

Clint smiled sadly. "Then they'll love you." Wrapped an around around his wife when she was close enough. "This is my wife Laura."

Laura smiled, something between kindly and sadly. "You must be Nebula, it's nice to meet you." She hugged her.

Nebula was taken back by the sudden hug but accepted it and hesitantly returned it. Natasha talked about Laura, she was family. Nebula guessed she was hers now too. 

Clint picked up Nate, holding him close as the other two gathered around their dad. "This is Cooper, Lila, and Nathaniel." He smiled setting Nate down and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Guys, this is Nebula, she was dating your Aunt Nat."

Cooper watched her with interest and Lila who already had tears welling in her eyes automatically clung to her. Natasha was Lilas favorite person and it went both ways, Nebula stood frozen for a moment before holding her close partly because it's what Nat would want her to do and the other part because it just felt right. 

Nate was the only one to speak. "If you were Auntie Nats girlfriend does that mean you're our aunt too?"

Clint looked at her, silently asking if she wanted him to take over but she shook her head. 

"Yeah," She took in a breath. "I guess it does." 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure where this came from but it happened in literally a night so it's completely unedited, I might go back and fix it one day.


End file.
